


The Devil Himself

by KelseaGrumbles



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: This was a little ficlet request with the following prompt(s):17. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Devil Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompt(s):
> 
> 17\. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin

Raine had only known one home growing up. Riverbend had been her place of refuge and comfort her entire life. Spending long nights with Kade in the Dancing Pig Tavern, listening to his stories, would always hold a special place in her heart. And tonight she was even more thrilled to be spending one of those special nights in the same tavern. But instead of stories from her favorite sibling, she was joined by one dangerously handsome rogue.

After defeating the Dreadlord, Raine and her ragtag crew spent some time in Whitetower, cashing in all the fame and glory that King Arlan had bestowed upon them. Soon, however, the newfound adventurers went their separate ways. Imtura returned the call of the sea and her band of pirate orcs. Tyril went home to Undermount, dutifully helping House Starfury, Adrina, and his father. Nia stayed in Whitetower, returning to the Temple of the Light only to see it brought back to justice.

That left Raine, Kade, and Mal.

Kade knew his new home would be in the Archives, pouring over scrolls and tomes. Learning all there was to Morella and the surrounding lands. Though it pained Raine to know that Kade wouldn’t be returning home with her, she was excited about his newfound interest. And even more excited for the new adventures she and Mal would have.

_“I told you, kit,” Mal had told her as they made their way through the sky on the back of one of Tyril’s drakes. “I want to be with you. More than anything in the whole damn realm.”_

And now here they were, sitting in an all too familiar tavern, drinking a pint and recounting their story to any patron who would listen.

As the night went on, the tavern only grew more lively. Eventually, the low volumed conversations grew too boisterous shouting and singing. Raine was warm, whether it be from the ale in her tankard, the roar of the fire, or the heat of the man sitting next to her, she couldn’t tell. It was loud - too loud - so Raine turned in her seat, her body inching closer to the man at her side to whisper in his ear.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Mal didn’t say a word, only nodding in response. He stood up, reaching out to grab Raine’s hand. They weaved through the throng of tavern guests until they ducked outside into the crisp, winter air. Instantly the heat in her body dissipated and her teeth began to chatter.

“What’s wrong, kit?” Mal asked with a sly smile, his arm already going around her shoulder to pull her close. “Too cold for ya?”

Raine rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder into him before settling against his side. “Shut it, Volari,” she chided.

The pair made their way down the cobblestone path, slowly heading to the edge of town where a small, stone cottage sat. It was cozy, the perfect size for two people to spend their nights. There was no need for anything larger. It was home - _their_ home.

Soon the pair were inside and Raine broke away from Mal to start a fire in the modest hearth. She smiled to herself once the warmth of the flames hit her face and hands, slowly melting the chill in her bones.

“Much better,” she said as she stood in front of the fireplace.

It didn’t take long before a pair of strong hands wrapped around her body, her back fitting snuggly against Mal’s chest. “Have I told you how amazing you are?” he asked, his lips latching on to the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Mmmm, perhaps once or twice,” she mused, closing her eyes and relishing in his touch. “Though I could stand to hear it again.” She could feel his smirk against her skin, lighting a fire deep within her chest.

“I don’t know, kit,” he countered, his lips moving across her shoulder. “Don’t want it going to your head and all.”

Raine huffed a laugh that morphed into a near-silent moan as his lips traveled up the nape of her neck. She turned her head slightly, her hand coming up to grasp his long, dark tresses. She pulled his face to hers, lips locking into a heated kiss, making her knees weak.

“Raine,” he murmured against her lips.

She could feel his hands slowly tracing against her waist, nimble fingers making their way to the hem of her blouse. She pulled him closer, lips urgently moving against his. Her heart stuttered against her ribcage as she waited for him to reach her skin.

And when he did…

“Mal!” she gasped, her body quickly jerking away from him. She nearly tumbled into the fire, but thank the lucky stars that Mal had the reflexes of a thief.

When she was steady on her feet again, she turned her head to face the rogue. Her eyes narrowed in, brow creasing with annoyance. When she saw the smug look on his face, she nearly lost it.

“What?” he questioned nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and shooting her a smile.

Raine’s eyes turned to slivers. “Your hands are _freezing_!” she replied bitterly. The smirk that laced his pretty lips was all the response she needed. “That’s it, you’re sleeping on the floor tonight!”

Mal’s proud face quickly morphed to surprise as Raine stomped to the bedroom. “Kit, come on! I was only teasing!”

Raine deftly ignored him by slamming the door in his face. She could hear the slow pounding against the wood - most likely his forehead banging against the door - and she couldn’t help but laugh to herself. The pounding stopped and was soon replaced with several “I’m sorries” and “please, kit, let me in.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed before making her way back to the door. She slowly opened it, confused when she didn’t see him on the other side. Until she looked down and realized he was sitting on the floor, staring up at her. She smiled, a sweet smile reserved only for him, then reached her hand out for him.

“Come on, your Magnificence,” she jested, though she said it with all the warmth that still remained in her bones.

Mal’s frown swiftly changed to his playful smile. He grabbed her hand, hopping up from the ground, and followed her into the room. Before he could wrap his arms around her, Raine put her palm to his chest, pushing him away from her. “I swear, Mal Volari if you pull something like that on me again, you’ll be out on your ass in a heartbeat.”

He didn’t respond, instead he pulled her close, pressing her body flush to his before crashing his lips against hers. It was a hard and passionate kiss, one that left her dizzy and weak but filled her soul with so much adoration she couldn’t stand it. Soon they broke apart, their foreheads leaning resting against each other.

Mal smiled a sweet, reserved smile. The one that was only meant for her. “You mean that?” he asked.

All Raine could do was grin back and nod her head.

“Good,” Mal replied before he captured her lips again and they lost themselves to one another.


End file.
